


Cherry Blossom Valentine

by Imouto_Kitten



Series: Young Love [5]
Category: Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity, Omorashi, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23166175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imouto_Kitten/pseuds/Imouto_Kitten
Summary: Sakurako has big plans for Valentine's Day, but first she has to make it through her shop's busiest day of the year.
Relationships: Kintoki Sakurako/Souichirou
Series: Young Love [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1143926
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. A Desperate Day

**Author's Note:**

> Content Warnings Specific to First Chapter: Omorashi... arguably legal loli.
> 
> Author's Notes: Okay, to my knowledge, this is the only fic focusing on Sakurako, probably my favorite character from Powerpuff Girls Z lacking a counterpart from the original on the English Internet. Which is a real shame since she's absolutely adorable and is voiced by one of my favorite Japanese voice actresses.
> 
> Anyways, this first chapter is pretty tame, but I've marked it as explicit due to planned content. Also, my apologies that it took me over a month from posting this on my website to posting it here.

Cherry Blossom Valentine by Imouto Kitten

Chapter 1: A Desperate Day

It was Valentine's Day, and business was booming for the Kintoki store,   
the small restaurant proving quite popular among young couples,   
especially on this day of romance. The store's owner and sole worker,   
Sakurako had a smile on her face and a spring in her step as she dashed   
between tables and the kitchen over and over, taking, preparing, and   
delivering orders, busier than a bee tasked with pollenating an entire   
grove of her namesake flowers, the petite woman delighted to see so many   
couples displaying their love and affection for each other even if the   
holiday rush meant she didn't have a moment's rest.

Sakurako's spirits were also high because of her own plans for that   
evening. She had invited Souichirou to stop by the store shortly before   
when she planned on closing early for the day, and she had spent most of   
the evening before pouring her heart and soul into making the finest   
homemade chocolates she could, and planned to present them to him after   
the last of her customers had left and left the two of them alone.

However, there was one problem. Sakurako normally wasn't a big drinker   
of coffee, but knowing she would need all the energy she could get to   
survive what just might be her shop's busiest day of the year, she had   
drank a whole pot of her strongest brew before opening that morning and   
had snuck quite a few extra cups throughout the morning, and as the   
lunch rush reached its peak, she could already feel all that liquid   
making its way to her bladder, the caffeine helping her keep up with her   
customer's demands also helping to speed fluids through her system.

Of course, as an independent restaurateur who handles both cooking and   
serving duties and having no employees, Sakurako is no stranger to   
having to put off her own bodily needs to keep up with her customers'   
demands, but as the lunch rush fails to give way to the usual   
mid-afternoon lull, the young blonde starts to grow nervous as the   
pressure in her piddle pot grows, her steps slowing as she presses her   
thighs together in an effort to keep her waste waters from pouring into   
her panties as she continues taking and filling orders, even as it feels   
like every drink she pours is being poured into her throbbing tinkle   
tank.

As school lets out for the day, there's another rush to rival the lunch   
time rush, the already busy restaurant nearly bursting at the seems, and   
among the teens stopping by for afterschool snacks is one of Sakurako's   
best customers, Momoko, the redhead accompanied by Miyako and Kaoru, the   
bubbly blonde gushing over all the couples on Valentine's dates and the   
dark-haired tomboy looking like she'd rather be anywhere else at the   
moment.

"Welcome to Kintoki Store, Momoko-chan, Miyako-chan, Kaoru-kun," greets   
the bandannaed girl, "The usual for each of you?"

After taking the trio's orders and hoping the familiarity of them being   
regulars doesn't let them realize her distress, Sakurako heads back to   
the kitchen to prepare their snacks, coyly grabbing her girlhood through   
the pants of her samue to briefly relieve the pressure, wishing she   
could stop everything for just five minutes to head upstairs and visit   
her personal bathroom before resuming her work.

As she delivers the girls' orders, Miyako asks, "So, I noticed the sign   
out front advertising an early closing this evening... Got any plans   
with Souichirou-kun?"

"Um..." Starts Sakurako, her face going as pink as the cherry blossoms   
on her bandanna, "Well...i...I do plan to give him some homemade   
chocolates."

"I'm sure he'll love them!" declares Momoko, talking around a mouthful   
of cake.

"Hope you two can enjoy a romantic evening." adds Miyako, making their   
hostess blush deeper.

"Ugh." interjects Kaoru, "All this romance talk is nauseating."

"Well, I need to get back to work, the store's never been so busy!"   
comments Sakurako, excusing herself and hopeful that none of the girls   
noticed her stiffer than usual posture.

As the afterschool rush gives way to the early dinner rush, Sakurako's   
tinkle tank throbbing like a ticking time bomb, the blonde's smile   
degrades from a genuine one sharing in the joy of her customers to one   
of strict professionalism, the girl no longer able to register the   
public displays of affection as all of her attention not taken up by   
doing her job goes to preventing the prodigious pool of piddle from   
pouring into her panties and onto the floor. Sakurako is so distracted   
by her desperation that she doesn't initially notice Souichirou taking   
his usual seat at her counter until a third call of, "Sakurako-chan!"

Startled by his cry, Sakurako goes ram rod straight, her thighs   
trembling terribly as a tremendous throbbing threatens total tinkle tank   
rupture.

Regaining some composure, she stammers out, "He-hello, Souichirou-kun!   
Yo-you're earlier than I expected."

"Just thought I'd come early enough for a quick snack." replies the boy,   
the sound of his voice causing a tingling of a very different kind to   
start in Sakurako's belly.

She would love to just stand there and chat with him, but closing time   
is still a bit off, so she tells him, "So-Sorry, very busy." as she   
returns to her work, hoping he won't be offended by her snubbing him or   
notice how badly she needs to pee.

As the last of her customers leave and she finishes wiping down her   
grill, Sakurako lets out a sigh of relief... she wants to go upstairs to   
finally take a long overdue tinkle, but she doesn't want to keep   
Souichirou waiting too long, and as the stress of the busiest day she   
can remember drains away, butterflies fill her tummy, joining the   
pressure in her piddle pot, and she fears that any delay in presenting   
her chocolates will cause her to lose her nerve.

Nervous but excited at the prospects of what the evening might hold,   
Sakurako grabs the box of chocolates from where she left them in the   
kitchen for safe keeping, and despite her piddle pot's protests, manages   
to skip as she heads out into the main room of the small restaurant,   
stopping in front of the barstool where Souichirou is sitting.

Pulling the box from behind her back, the wrapping paper the same blue   
with cherry blossom petals pattern as her signature bandanna, she holds   
it out with both hands, her whole body trembling as much from nerves as   
from desperation, she starts to speak, "Ha-happy Va-valentine's Day,   
So-souichirou-kun... I made yo-you some..."

But before she can finish stammering her sentence, it happens, a spasm   
stronger than any other strikes, a spurt slipping past her sphincter to   
dampen her panties. As the color drains from her face, all Sakurako can   
think is 'Nononononononononono!' as her tired, overtaxed tinkle tank   
takes advantage of her shock to force out a second and then a third   
spurt and before she can attempt to regain control, her pent-up piddle   
is pouring full force into her undies, soaking through to darken her   
pants and form a puddle around her feet, Souichirou staring at her as   
she wets herself like a little girl.

Once she's finally empty and the shock of wetting herself in front of   
her crush finally shatters, another downpour begins, this time coming   
from her eyes and streaming down her cheeks. Face as pink as her   
namesake, she covers her face with both hands, not seeming to care as   
the box of chocolates drops into her puddle and she bolts for the   
kitchen, leaving a trail of tinkle in her wake.


	2. In the Kitchen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Souichirou comforts Sakurako after her accident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warnings specific to this chapter: Legal loli, dubious consent, loss of virginity.
> 
> Author's Notes: Happy Valentine's Day... here's an long overdue chapter for a story I posted last valentine's... here's hoping the next chapter doesn't take as long...
> 
> Also, I'm not sure if this story should get the lolicon tag... On the one hand, Sakurako is clearly a grown woman if rather short and petite... on the other hand, she looks like she could be a classmate of the PPGZ. Reaer input is appreciated.

Cherry Blossom Valentine by Imouto Kitten

Chapter 2: In the Kitchen

As Sakurako flees the scene of the accident, Souichirou can only stare   
in shock at her retreating back, his crush wetting herself right in   
front of him, and apparently in the middle of presenting him Valentine's   
chocolate, the last thing he expected to see.

And yet, it is not disgust that the shock gives way to, but rather, a   
desire to comfort the girl he just witnessed peeing her pants, and if   
anything, he actually found the sight of her helplessly wetting herself   
a turn-on, his own cheeks burning at the thought.

Standing up, he bends down to retrieve the box of chocolates from the   
puddle of pee, and as he follows the trail of tinkle towards the   
kitchen, he unwraps the package to find the thick paper prevented the   
box within from getting wet.

Opening the box, he pops one of the chocolate hearts within into his   
mouth as he steps into the kitchen and spots Sakurako, the blonde   
standing over the sink, visibly shaking as she sobs, her back to him and   
showing off the soaked seat and thighs of her pants.

Hearing his footsteps, the distttraught girl chokes out, "Ju-just go   
away... I.. I know there's no way yo-you could like someone who wets   
themselves like a baby."

Ignoring the dismissal, Souichirou closes the distance, sitting the box   
of chocolates on a counter top as he wraps his arms around Sakurako,   
uncaring as her wet rear presses against his crotch, "Your accident   
doesn't bother me in the least..." dropping to a whisper as he adds, "If   
anything, seeing you like this makes you look even cuter than usual."   
before returning to a normal speaking voice, "Besides, the chocolate is   
delicious."

"Yo-you're just saying that to be po-polite." Stammers Sakurako, tears   
still streaming down her cheeks as her insecurity prevents her from   
believing his words.

"It's true," he insists, "You're thecutest girl I've ever seen, far more   
attractive than any of those models in the fashion magazines."

"I...I don't believe you." she cries.

Holding her so close, Souichirou can feel his pants growing tight as the   
moisture from her piddled pants seeps through, and as his arousal stirs,   
he lets up a silent prayer that Sakurako forgives him for what he's   
about to do as he whispers in her ear, "Let me show you just how cute   
you are." before lightly nibbling on her earlobe for a few moments and   
then turning her head, capturing her lips in a kiss as she parts them to   
voice another protest.

Her eyes go wide in surprise before falling half-lidded as she melts   
into the kiss, and as their tongues tentatively touch each other's lips,   
Souichirou reaches down between them, unzipping his fly and pulling her   
soaked pants and the cherry blossom pink panties beneath to her knees.

Breaking the kiss, he takes a half step back and glances down to admire   
the pale flesh of her lovely half-moons and her girlhood, glistening   
with the remnants of her accident peeking from between her thighs.

As he lines up his tip with her opening, Sakurako asks, "Wh-what are   
yo-" only to be cut off by a gasp as he thrusts forward, taking her   
virginity and sinking balls deep in an instant.

Souichirou simply savors the sensation of Sakurako's snug snatch   
stretched around his shaft as he leans forward, pressing her back   
against his chest once more as his hands reach up her shirt to cup her   
small breasts, the blonde wearing no bra due to them being barely more   
than buds and letting out soft moans as he gently needs her modest   
mammaries.

Wiping away her tears, he asks her, "Now do you believe I think you're   
cute?"

"I must be dreaming." replies Sakurako only to let out a squeak when he   
pinches one of her nipples as if to prove it isn't a dream.

The pair stand hunched over the sink for several minutes, Souichirou   
simply basking in the pleasure of holding the girl he loves in his arms   
with her warm, wet passage wrapped around his shaft and Sakurako basking   
in the pleasure of being held in the arms of the man she loves while his   
hard member fills her most intimate place.

Eventually, Souichirou can no longer hold back on his desires as he   
pulls his hips back until only his tip is within her and then slides   
forward once more, Sakurako letting out a moan as her snug snatch is   
stretched once more, the pain of her deflowering quickly forgotten as   
her lover repeats the action.

Soon, Souichirou has worked himself into a frenzy, Sakurako's moans   
filling the kitchen of the desserted restaurant as she braces herself   
against the sides of the sink, her cute cries driving him wild as he   
pummels the petite woman's warm, wet, wonderful womanhood.

Continuing to massage her nearly flat chest,,,,, he whispers in her ear,   
"Your small breasts are so soft, they feel wonderful in my hands."

Her cheeks as pink as her namesake flowers, she stammers a protest,   
'Su-surely yo-you would prefer them to be be bigg-" only to let out a   
squeak as Souichirou pinches a nipple with one hand and drops his other   
hand down to pinch her clit.

"You're absolutely adorable and there's not one thing I'd change about   
you." is his only reply as the hand at her crotch reaches further down   
to grab one of her knees, lifting her leg out of her drenched pants an   
panties, the soaked garments falling to the floor as he turns Sakurako   
around.

Throwing the one slender leg over his shoulder and grabbing her other to   
do the same, the pair are now face-to-face, the girl's cherry blossom   
blush on full display to the boy as he grips her hips and resumes his   
thrusting, Sakurako's elbows pressing into the bottom of the sink as her   
hands grip the lip of the counter for dear life as she melts under the   
assault upon her femininity and the expression of exuberant joy and   
absolute adoration upon her lover's face.

Feeling himself nearing his orgasm, Souichirou leans down, pulling   
Sakurako into a tight hug as he declares, "I love you, Sakurako-chan!"

"I-I love you too, Souichirou-kun!" replies Sakurako with barely a   
moment to spare as his lips crash upon hers, the pair sealing their   
mutual confession with a kiss as they both careen over the edge, the boy   
shooting his seed deep within the girl as the girl returns the hug, her   
passage pulsing powerfully about his shaft, eager to extract every drop   
of his essence.

So lost in their mutual bliss, the lovers fail to notice as Sakurako's   
bladder relaxes, dispelling leftover piddle from where it had been too   
stretched to fully contract during her previous accident, thoroughly   
soaking Souichirou's pants as the pair bask in mutual afterglow.

As the pair come down, Souichirou gently lowers Sakurako on to shakey   
legs as they examine the mess that has been made of their clothing,   
Sakurako blushing at the sight of his seed seeping from her no longer   
virgin folds.

"Um... did you cum inside?" Asks the shy girl looking up to meet his   
eyes through her half-moon spectacles. "I'm not on the pill or   
anything..." she trails off as she averts her gaze.

"Sorry," replies Souichirou, "I was too lost in the moment to think   
straight."

taking a few steps to close the distance between them, she places her   
hands on his shoulders as she leans her head against his chest, pressing   
an ear over his heart as she replies, "It's okay, since it's you and I   
love you."

Wrapping her in a hug, he replies, "I love you too." before leaning down   
to kiss her forehead just under the edge of her bandanna.

The pair stand there in companionable silence for several minutes until   
the scent of stale urine reaches Sakurako's nose, prompting her to   
declare, "I really need to get cleaned up... and I got your clothes all   
wet as well..." she trails off for a moment before gathering her courage   
and inviting, "Would you like to take a bath together?"

"That sounds nice." replies Souichirou as his petite lover pulls away   
from his embrace.

As Sakurako bends over to pick up her soaked pants and panties,   
inadvertantly giving Souichirou a good view of her round, little butt,   
he can't help commenting, "There's a lovely moon out this evening."   
making the shy girl freeze in place, a blush flaring up on her face once   
more. Taking advantage of her momentary shock, he scoops her up in a   
princess carry, her soaked garments clutched in her hands as he asks,   
"Where are the stairs?" and as she points, unable to speak at the   
moment, he carries his adorable lover towards the apartment over her   
little shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like my writing, consider checking out Imouto-kitten.net for works-in-progress, on-going interactive stories, and to be among the first to read finished versions of my work.


End file.
